The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duempimpur’.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Verbena cultivars with large and attractive flowers.
The new Verbena originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2004 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number V01-3520-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number F-20-402, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since July, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.